Un cambio inesperado
by Maria98Caskett
Summary: En esta historia la detective Kate Beckett está interesada en las chicas, todo parece normal hasta que alguien aparece en su vida. Bueno, no se si alguien ha escrito algo parecido, pero se me ocurrió esta idea por casualidad y me pareció interesante.
1. Chapter 1 - Un día como otro cualquiera

Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo en esta página y a su vez el primero de Kate Beckett y Castle. En esta historia a la detective Kate le gustan las mujeres, ella no se avergüenza de ello (tampoco debería), pero alguien entrará su vida, o para bien o para mal. Quien sabe. Aunque todo no será de color de rosa, por supuesto.

Espero que os guste y si hay algo que no, o tenéis alguna sugerencia estoy abierta a las críticas siempre que sean constructivas.

También tengo que decir que me ha costado decidirme a escribir de nuevo, yo hace tiempo lo hacía pero con los estudios y tal casi no podía, y lo dejé. Yo iré actualizando esta historia de vez en cuando, intentaré que sea cada dos días más o menos, pero no prometo nada. Sobretodo porque estoy de exámenes y me tienen muy ocupada :(

Por último agradecer a una de mis escritoras de fanfics favoritas. KateB-fan ya que sin ella no me habría decidido a escribir de nuevo. Ha sido una inspiración y se lo agradezco mucho. Como también a Stana y Nathan, que me inspiran mucho, tanto interpretando a Kate y Castle (respectivamente), como siendo ellos mismos. Gracias a ellos también, aunque no lo leerán. Pero mil gracias.

Y aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, no se si es corto o largo, o si está bien. Así que si alguien quiere opinar sobre ello, le doy pie a que lo haga. Así podré mejorar.

Gracias.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Un día como otro cualquiera, desde hacía ya unos años vivía constantemente en una rutina. No era que su trabajo le aburriera, ni mucho menos. Pero ella echaba de menos reírse, no se sentía con fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo, todo desde ese maldito día que jamás olvidaría. El día en que su madre fue asesinada en un sucio callejón.

Nada parecía emocionarle, aunque a al menos tenía a su lado gente que la apoyaba y la quería.

Ese día no era diferente al resto, o al menos no lo parecía. Como cada mañana la hermosa Katherine Beckett se despertaba sola en su cama, jamás con ningún hombre, ya que desde hacía tiempo los hombres no eran su tipo. No había encontrado nada especial y había probado cosas nuevas. Y la verdad es que no se avergonzaba de ello.

Siempre desayunaba sólo con una blusa y unas braguitas puestas. Cogía el bol del armario sirviendo unos cereales y añadiendo un poco de leche del bric. Al terminar se vestía, aunque antes de ello se ponía un collar, muy especial para ella, el anillo de su madre. Siempre se detenía unos segundos antes para observarlo y reflexionar. Además del reloj de su padre, un hombre que había caído en el alcohol, y que a pesar de toda la lucha por la que había pasado seguía roto, aunque tenía un motivo por el que vivir. Y ese no era otro que el de cuidar y estar al lado de su hija.

Al coger el coche siempre ponía la música a todo volumen, en su radio se podía oír Radioactive, de Imagine Dragons. Ella iba cantándola casi dejándose la voz, ya que esa semana estaba siendo horrible y la música era su medio de escape, bueno, eso y un buen libro o tal vez un buen café.

Al llegar a la comisaría y subir el ascensor se dirigía hacia su mesa, colocaba alguna ficha o documento importante que se había llevado consigo para revisarlo en casa. Era una costumbre para Kate llevarse trabajo a casa, le fascinaba ser detective de homicidios y cada cosa que realizaba lo hacía con pasión y esfuerzo, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ella podría ser la definición de la palabra trabajadora. Aunque esa semana no estaba siendo especialmente su favorita. Y es que el motivo por el cual se había hecho policía era principalmente el de resolver el asesinato de su madre.

Una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos:

\- Buenos días Beckett - dijo con una voz dulce. Era Esposito, moreno y bastante fuerte, a simple vista parecía un tipo duro, pero en el fondo era una gran persona con un gran corazón. Ambos se llevaban más que bien, y su amistad les unía tanto que a veces incluso parecían hermanos. Pero era eso, nada más, aunque años atrás, cuando se conocieron, el hombre intentó tener algo más que sólo una amistad, pero pronto supo que él no era el tipo de hombre para Kate. Ella era más bien de rubias con ojos claros o morenas de pelo rizado. Un poco contradictorio, pero la verdad es que ella sólo buscaba algo de una noche y nada más. Sentía que no necesitaba a nadie, con su padre y sus amigos le bastaba.

\- Buenos días Espo. ¿Cómo va, alguna novedad? - Preguntó ella

\- La verdad es que no, ni un solo caso nuevo. - Llevaban tiempo sin tener casos, y los pocos que tenían casi ni eran importantes. Ella agradecía que en su ciudad no hubiera muchos asesinatos. Aunque por otra parte estaba deseando tener uno para poder centrarse en otra cosa.

El resto del día fue eterno, únicamente se trataba de papeleo, era lo que menos le gustaba de su trabajo, aunque tenía que hacerlo de todas formas. Se iba a levantar de su silla cuando su móvil vibró sobre la mesa. Un mensaje apareció en la pantalla: "¿Quedamos esta noche? S/N" Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo, apretó en su teclado la "S" y acto seguido puso la hora y lugar. Sería a las ocho y media en su casa. Se despidió del capitán Montgomery. Y de sus compañeros y tomó rumbo a su casa.

El capitán, probablemente una de las mejores personas que ella había conocido. Era como un padre para la detective, y llevaban mucho tiempo siéndolo, se tenían un cariño y respeto muy especial. Ella le contaba todo a Roy, que así se llamaba. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y se conocían a la perfección, por eso Kate nunca le mentía. Sabía que podía confiar en él y él le ofrecería su apoyo y comprensión Igual que él lo hacía en ella.

Al llegar a casa se vistió de una forma más natural y cómoda y se puso a cocinar. Su visita no tardó en llegar, era Allie, una joven de su misma edad de pelo largo y rubio, con unos ojos verdes increíbles, no eran pareja pero mantenían relaciones esporádicas y ninguna de las dos se sentía obligada a llamar a la otra.

Al entrar se dieron un abrazo y un largo y profundo beso.

Se podía notar en el ambiente que había tensión, Kate sirvió la cena en los respectivos platos y un poco de vino en las copas. La joven la miraba con picardía, ambas sabían lo que vendría a continuación y ninguna de las dos tenía prisa. Iban hablando sobre la semana que habían llevado, puesto que era viernes y tenían bastante que contar, al menos la rubia. La detective prestaba atención a todo lo que decía y de vez en cuando participaba. No es que fuera tímida ni nada parecido, lo era, pero una vez la conocías un poco se soltaba. En este caso era porque ella no tenía nada que contar debido a su monótona y aburrida semana.

Kate se puso a recoger la mesa y Allie a fregar los platos. No era siempre así, a veces charlaban un poco en el sofá mientras veían una película, otras preparaban algo especial de postre, otras tomaban un café y otras simplemente iban directamente a lo que buscaban. Una vez la primera terminó se acercó por detrás a la rubia y le susurró algo en el oído, haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Beckett la cogió de la cintura y la giró con delicadeza, junto sus labios con ella, fue un beso tierno y dulce, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más apasionado hasta que la detective empezó a besar su cuello, cubriéndolo completamente. Un gemido salió de la garganta de la invitada y se aferró al pelo corto y moreno de Beckett. La susodicha la cogió por la cintura colocándola sobre la encimera, y siguió besándola hasta llegar a su parte más delicada. Kate paró un segundo para tomar aire y prosiguió haciendo que su acompañante se quedará sin aire y haciendo sonidos muy excitantes para los oídos de la detective. Subió de nuevo hasta encontrarse con sus labios, aunque a mitad de camino se entretuvo con los pechos de la invitada, que ya apenas tenía ropa. La joven rubia la besó con más fuerza e intensidad, necesitaba relajarse, estaba demasiado excitada y necesitaba liberarse. Mordió el labio inferior de Kate, con tanta fuerza que incluso le hizo un poco de sangre, cosa que a la "agredida" no le molestaba. En respuesta a ese gesto se dirigió a su cuello con pasión haciendo en un costado una marca. Aquello no significaba que sólo la quería para ella, no, sólo quería disfrutar. Y vaya si lo estaba haciendo. Se detuvo de golpe y la miró a los ojos, intimidando la. La bajó con cuidado y entrelazaron sus dedos al mismo tiempo. Kate la guió hasta su habitación, no era la primera vez que Allie había ido a su casa, pero siempre que iba a ese lugar iban de la misma forma.

La invitada comenzó a desvestir a su "amante" mientras le iba dejando un reguero de besos en su cuerpo. Al terminar se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrando a Kate con ella. Volvieron a entrelazar los dedos y Allie descendió por el cuerpo de la detective con pequeños besos, eran casi desesperados, llegó al punto de máximo placer y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos. De la garganta de Beckett salió un suspiro seguido de un pequeño gemido ahogado.

Un poco más tarde se animó a estimular con lengua a la joven del pelo corto. Pero justo cuando iba a introducirla, el móvil de Kate empezó a sonar.

\- No lo cojas - dijo Allie que estaba haciendo de la suyas.

\- Ni de coña. Aaahh! - El móvil paró y siguieron dándose placer, Kate se agarró con fuerza a las sábana de su cama. Pero al cabo de dos minutos volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo de nuevo a las dos mujeres. Kate cansada cogió el móvil casi a tientas y miró la pantalla de este, "Capitán Montgomery". De pronto su cara se tornó casi blanca, no le había contestado y tenía como unas tres llamadas perdidas.

\- Es mi jefe, tengo que cogerlo. - Dijo con tono de fastidio.

\- Haz lo que quieras, yo me marcho, siempre haces lo mismo, me dejas colgada y estoy bastante harta. - Allie empezó a vestirse cabreada, por una parte la entendía, pero joder, era ya una hora bastante elevada para que la llamaran. Además era viernes, y ella creía que incluso debería haber menos faena.

\- Yo no lo hago a propósito, pero tengo un trabajo y es importante - dijo tratándola de convencer - Además a lo mejor no se trata de trabajo. - Pero no le dio tiempo a continuar, porque la otra mujer le cortó.

\- Siempre es por trabajo, y estoy cansada Kate. Yo realmente te valoro, eres una gran persona y me caes genial, además, nos entendemos genial. Y sinceramente, creo que tenemos algo más que sexo. Aunque sé que no quieres verlo. Y tampoco me importa porque esto empezó siendo sólo sexo. Y va a terminar siendo sólo eso - Se empezaron a formar lágrimas en los ojos de Allie, que poco a poco cayeron golpeando el suelo. La detective se acercó a ella, ahora llevaba puestas unas braguitas negras y una camiseta ancha, ya que hasta ella misma sabía que su invitada llevaba razón. Ahora tendría que desaparecer, no quería, pero era su deber - Kate estoy cansada, de que me digas que no somos nada, pero al menos, mírame a los ojos y dime que estoy mintiendo en todo lo que dicho. Dime que no sientes algo por mí. Dímelo Kate, dímelo. - Esta empezó a alzar la voz, y Beckett se acercó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron, y la susodicha la abrazó fuertemente. Por su cabeza estaban pasando muchas cosas en ese instante. Si le decía que sí ¿podría estar ligada a una relación? Ella no quería eso, pero tampoco iba muy equivocada en las cosas que Allie le decía. No sabía qué decirle, así que se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos. Y vio una mujer rota, no de la misma manera que ella, rota por un amor que no sabía si existía.

\- Allie, escúchame bien. No sé qué tenemos, ni siquiera sé si quiero algo, pero te puedo asegurar que no es el momento para tener una relación. - Había colocado los brazos sobre los hombros de la otra mujer.

\- ¿Y cuándo será el momento? Nunca será el momento y yo estoy cansada de esperarte y suplicarte. Así que no, si teníamos algo, ya no lo tenemos. Kate, esto sea lo que sea, se ha terminado. - Apartó los brazos que tenía en sus hombros, cogió las pocas pertenencias que tenía y se marchó de la casa dando un portazo. Estaba más que molesta, no quería saber nada de ella. Aunque bueno, a decir verdad, no quería que se acabara eso que tenía con Kate, pero estaba tan cansada de tener que ir siempre detrás de ella, que le había dado ese ultimátum. Quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con la detective, sino era así se olvidaría de ella, aunque esto le costaría bastante, realmente sentía algo por ella. Y muy fuerte.

\- Detective Beckett - contestó casi sin ganas cuando otra llamada sonó, pero esta vez era de Espo.

\- Hola dormilona, ¿interrumpo algo? - ambos sabían que esa pregunta escondía un doble sentido. Pero Kate no estaba de humor para responder algo agradable. No iba a pagarlo con su compañero, así que trató de contestar de la manera menos borde posible.

\- No, ahora mismo no, ¿pasa algo importante?

\- Bastante, ha habido un asesinato, no es como los demás. Yo creo que este te gustará. Ahora te envío la dirección.

\- Vale, en un rato estaré allí. - dijo poco convencida de sus palabras. Y colgó la llamada, dejando a un sorprendido Espo al otro lado, la conocía desde hacía tiempo, y sabía que eso no era normal en ella. Aunque no la presionaría, si quería contarle algo allí estaría el.

Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo a todos. En mis ratos libres estaré escribiendo y en cuanto salga algo decente lo subo. Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 2 - El ajedrez mortal

**Hola, bueno, para empezar, quería agradecer el apoyo recibido.**

 **Sinceramente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y las pocas veces que lo hago no me convence y lo acabo borrando. Aunque suelo escribir sobre otras cosas. Porque ya tengo claro hacía donde va esta historia y todo eso, aunque hay cosas que aún no, pero más o menos está todo pensado. Los principales problemas son el tiempo y mi ordenador, que no va demasiado bien, la verdad.**

 **Hace un tiempo que ya había escrito este capítulo (en vacaciones), pero no tenía tiempo de repasarlo y terminarlo de pulir. He añadido muchas más cosas a las iniciales y he cambiado algunas cosas que no me convencían. Si hay algún error o alguna cosa que no os guste, como siempre, me lo podéis poner en una review. Pero siempre desde el respeto, es lo único que pido :'). También podéis dar ideas y aportar lo que queráis, de verdad. Me gusta saber lo que piensa la gente y así poder mejorar.**

 **Para terminar, decir que intentaré subir más a menudo algún capítulo aunque como este es el último año que tengo de instituto voy a intentar centrarme más. Pero siempre que me venga la inspiración escribiré y lo publicaré. Espero que en un mes, semana o incluso menos, tenga otro capítulo escrito. Y para los que seguís la historia, muchas gracias por hacerlo, espero no decepcionaros.**

 **Aquí os dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste. A mi personalmente me encantó escribirlo.**

El frío empezaba a hacer mella en aquella noche de viernes. La detective bajó del coche y fijó la vista en el edificio que tenía justo en frente, un motel de carretera. De todos los adjetivos existentes, lujoso y elegante, no eran exactamente los más precisos. Seguramente era de los típicos, esos en los que las paredes podrían hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido allí, de esos que valían poco más de 5 dólares la noche, de esos en los que no querías saber el por qué las sábanas tenían un color amarillento, los mismos moteles que en la entrada tenían un letrero luminoso, con algunas de las letras apagadas o incluso les faltaban algunas de ellas.

Kate lo observó en silencio, MTEL. "¿Cuánto tiempo hará que no pasa sanidad por este sitio?" pensó. La verdad es que razón no le faltaba para creer aquello. La recepción, si es que se podía llamar así (ya que ni se merecía el nombre), estaba casi en la entrada, así que se dirigió hacia allí con seguridad y preparada para cualquier cosa.

Buenas noches. No tiene pinta de querer una habitación. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla joven? – dijo la anciana que se encontraba detrás de la mesa. Su pelo grisáceo se envolvía en un moño, dejando algunos mechones pegándose en la arrugada frente. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde y marrón, en el centro de este, se formaba una especie de dibujo gris. Algo no muy común, pero realmente bonito. Se preguntaba si alguna vez había visto algo parecido, y la respuesta era rotundamente un no.

Sí, soy la detective Beckett, de Homicidios. – Dijo mostrando su placa.

Ah, supongo que viene por lo del cadáver. Menudo susto se ha llevado Isabella al encontrarse semejante atrocidad. Tendré que darle un par de días de descanso, estas cosas no se ven todos los días por aquí. – Quizás muertos no se dan muy a menudo, pero seguro que son más habituales las drogas y las prostitutas, pensó Beckett - El resto de polis se encuentran en la habitación 101. Está subiendo esas escaleras y en el pasillo girando a mano izquierda. – dijo la mujer indicando con su también arrugado dedo.

Muchas gracias. – Esta siguió el consejo de la mujer y se dirigió a las escaleras que le había indicado, hizo ademán de agarrarse a la barandilla, pero estaba tan llena de polvo y oxidad que abandonó la idea. De hecho, pensó que si lo hacía, esta se caería a pedazos.

Al entrar en el pasillo se encontró con un par de policías, y unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos había una cinta policial. Los saludó y avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, pero sin cruzar la cinta, ya que paró en seco. Kate tenía como costumbre hacer una pequeña meditación antes de entrar, creía que fuera quien fuese merecía respeto, ya que era una persona. De hecho, no permitía los comentarios llenos de humor negro, motes, ni nada por el estilo. No le parecía ni ético ni respetuoso. Aunque muy de vez en cuando, alguien hacía uno y ella no se quejaba. Tampoco era una persona exigente en ese sentido, de vez en cuando el humor no estaba mal en aquel oficio. Pero siempre, desde el respeto. Después de tanto cadáver, un poco de humor era bien recibido.

Al terminar su pequeño, pero intenso momento, cruzó la cinta. Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró a sus compañeros Ryan y Exposito. Y a su mejor amiga, Lanie Parish, la forense. La mujer se encontraba junto al cadáver, observando y anotando todo lo que veía.

¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó mientras sacaba su cuaderno de notas y bolígrafo.

Mujer, blanca, de unos 30 años, de unos 40 y pocos kilos, como podéis ver es de pelo castaño y ojos claros tirando un poco a marrón. Causa de la muerte, probablemente el disparo que tiene en el abdomen. – dijo mientras señalaba la zona – Aunque, como puedes ver, esto no ha sido solo un disparo. El que ha hecho esto quería o bien hacerle mucho daño o transmitir un mensaje.

O ambas – interrumpió Ryan.

Yo opto por la segunda. – dijo la detective.

El cuerpo se encontraba colgado de las muñecas, estas estaban unidas por una cuerda. Ambos pies estaban reposando sobre una silla, que probablemente habría colocado el asesino. De hecho, el cuerpo parecía que estaba sentado en una silla imaginaria, y sobre sus piernas (dobladas en un ángulo de 90º) se encontraba una tabla de ajedrez. En esta había unas fichas, que quizás en otras circunstancias o lugar no serían relevantes. Pero en este caso, lo eran.

Las fichas eran todas blancas, una reina, dos caballos, un peón y un alfil. Aunque había un detalle, que quizás era producto de la casualidad, o estaba puesto con intención. Pero el caso era que la reina estaba tumbada en el tablero. Como si la hubieran "matado" en la partida.

Vamos, ¿nadie reconoce esto? – preguntó Kate mirando a todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

No, la verdad es que no. Probablemente una partida que terminó muy mal – dijo Javier, mientras su compañero y él hacían su "saludo". Kate le dirigió la mirada a los otros dos.

No, no me suena. – contestó Ryan.

A mí me recuerda a algo que vi hace poco en la tele. Pero no me hagas mucho caso– dijo la forense.

Vale, me ha quedado claro, ninguno de vosotros es un habitual en la lectura. La silla, las manos atadas, las piernas formando esa especie de sentadilla, el ajedrez. – Los tres la miraron con una cara de indiferencia. – Es de una novela de misterio. Richard Castle. El ajedrez mortal.

Al escritor sí que lo conozco, como para no hacerlo. – Dijo Lanie divertida mirando a su amiga.

Bueno, algo es algo. Quiero que preguntéis por todas las habitaciones del motel, a la de recepción y a sus empleados, incluida a Isabella, la que encontró semejante barbarie.

Eso último ya está hecho, la mujer dice que antes de entrar no vio nada fuera de lo común, ni tampoco los días de antes. Nos explicó que hubo un cliente que se quejó del servicio de habitaciones. La verdad es que no le culpo.

Vale, cuando hayáis acabado haced todo lo posible para encontrar el nombre, quizás nos pueda explicar con más detalles el porqué de su molestia. - Acto seguido se marchó por donde había venido y volvió a su coche, no sin antes darle las gracias a la mujer de la recepción.

Ahora su propósito era averiguar si Richard Castle había cometido el crimen, y la verdad es que ella esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa. Para ella el escritor había sido una gran ayuda en sus peores momentos. Cuando su madre murió, empezó a leer sus libros, en ellos encontraba la distracción y el misterio que necesitaba. Poca gente conocía aquel dato, la verdad es que en ese sentido, y en otros muchos, Kate era muy reservada. Prefería no ir contando por ahí sus intimidades. Sino más bien guardárselo todo para ella, incluso sus sentimientos.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Y si tenéis algún comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea, adelante. Os animo a que lo hagáis.**

 **Hasta la próxima, espero que os vaya todo bien ^^.**


End file.
